


Shape of a lonely witch

by Galzyy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Werewolves, but not really, cursed!Amity, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galzyy/pseuds/Galzyy
Summary: To make sure she was perfect, they made sure she would work harder than anyone else. If she wants to know what normal feels like she has to be the best. They made her something she isn't to make her into something she doesn't want to be.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 281





	Shape of a lonely witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work. Be gentle and please enjoy!

“No one would ever love a monster like you.” 

That’s what she was told ever since she was little. It wasn’t her fault though. She was made to be one by the people who should be protecting her. To make sure she was perfect, they made sure she would work harder than anyone else. If she wants to know what normal feels like she has to be the best. They made her something she isn't to make her into something she doesn't want to be. Make her life harder so she would do better. 

Amity was used to it at this point, living the way she was told to. She would go to school and be on top every time at everything. Return home to report to her parents about her accomplishments of the day, and study in her room until the sun started to set. Then she would leave, go to a nearby forest for the whole night. Return before sunrise, rinse and repeat. 

Weekends were a little different. She would leave the house early in the morning, head for the Knee. A bag full of food, a spare set of clothes, her diary and sometimes a book to kill some time in peace. She would stay there until she needed to go to school again. When she stayed on the mountain she felt free. No one would bother her and she could do whatever she wanted, to release pent up emotions. And even if someone were to run across her, no one would recognize her anyway. They would run away as soon as they spotted her. 

This made her mood drop each time it happened. She wished she wasn't the way she was, but it's not something she could change herself. She was cursed to live as a monster whenever she wasn't in the spotlight. The sadness and anger it made her feel would only fuel her to be stronger in more ways than her parents wanted her to be. 

The curse was simple enough. Her body must shapeshift at least once a day, for a few hours. The form she would take was for her to choose, unless she didn’t shift willingly. Then it was chosen at random. Her mind was still hers during change, but some instincts and behaviours would appear. Her senses sharpened. 

Amity’s favorite form to take was that of a bird. To be able to fly and feel free when she lived in a cage every day felt amazing. Flying above the city, and watching what was happening in the markets. Going over forests and lakes and just enjoying the scenery. But it wasn't safe to take that form often. There were always things bigger than you that could hunt you down. 

The second form Amity favoured was that of a large wolf. She would run through the forest at full speed. Hunt small animals, but never hurt any. Soon local fauna would recognize her and play with her each time. She loved the company, and would bring them food to help them survive. Each morning on those days she would wake up surrounded by the animals snuggled up to her warm fur. 

She felt more at home there than she ever felt in her own house. 

\-------

Luz, being new to the Boiling Isles, wasn't fully aware of the dangers around her. She was as cautious as when walking through a forest at home, in the Human realm, but her curiosity would make her abandon reason and explore things she didn't know. Like sounds coming from deep within the forest.

First she heard some animals running around, soon after that, howls and little growls. That should had already been alarming enough for Luz to turn back, but she didn’t do it. She followed the sounds deeper, and deeper, until the sounds stopped and she realized she was lost in the forest. It was late and dark, too dark to spot any landmarks to guide her, so she decided to press forward.

At some point she stumbled upon a clearing, a nice big open space between trees. The atmosphere and scenery were so beautiful to Luz that she didn't realize eyes were watching her from the edge of the clearing. Unaware, she moved to the center of the space, laying down and watching stars while gathering her strength to return to walking. 

While trying to find some familiar constellations in the sky, to no avail, she hummed softly to herself. The sound attracted some animals to investigate. Small rabbit-like creatures would approach her, watching her for signs of threat. Still a little unsure, they would hop up to Luz, sniff her and ultimately decided that she was no threat to them and proceeded to cuddle up to her. 

Luz, delighted at what was happening, happily started petting the small furballs. Huge smile plastered on her face as she settled in a cross-legged position, enjoying the warmth the creatures provided on the chilly night. 

Being preoccupied, Luz didn't hear heavier steps approach her. The moment she did notice was when she felt a warm breath on the back of her head. Slowly turning around, so as to not disturb the rabbits, she came face to face with a huge wolf, fur mostly light brown, with a white belly and spine and, surprisingly, mint green ends on its ears and tail. The wolf’s eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. 

\-------

Amity did not expect to see anyone so deep in a forest so late at night, and especially not a human. She watched as her companions left her side, curiously going to the girl. Seeing as they decided she was safe, Amity stood as well to join them. She slowly walked up to her, making sure to stay quiet and out of the human’s field of view. 

When she was right behind her, she huffed a little breath to catch her attention. As the human turned around and their eyes met, both of them tensed. Amity, because she didn't want to scare the human away, and Luz, because she was surprised to see a wolf just standing behind her. 

Amity, rigid still, watched the girl for any signs of fear, and was a little shocked to see her quickly relax, her eyes shining with awe. Taken aback, Amity huffed another breath at the human's face, making her look away for a moment. 

In that moment, Amity, feeling lonely, circled the human lazily, settling against the girl's back, her head resting on her lap while her tail rested on the ground in front of Amity’s snout by the human's leg. 

“Hey there,” Amity heard the human say as she sensed a hand slowly approach her head. On instinct she let out a quiet warning growl, showing her teeth. “Whoah, whoah. I’m not going to hurt you, I just don't really know what to do with my hands after you occupied most of the free space.” Not being able to really argue with that Amity let out a little scoff and let the hand rest on her. 

\-------

“Thanks,” Luz said to the wolf gratefully while petting its head gently. After a few seconds, Luz could hear soft rhythmic thudding to her side. Looking around to locate the source of the sound, she spotted the wolf's tail hitting the ground right next to her and let out a little chuckle. The wolf let out another growl, softer than the last, but still sounding annoyed. 

“Hmm, you seem really responsive. Can you understand me?” With curiosity, she watched the wolf as it let out another growl, this one sounding more like an acknowledgment, confirming her theory. “In that case... It’s nice to meet you! I’m Luz!” She said happily, smiling down at the mountain of fur resting in her lap as the previous thudding got a little louder. 

Pleased with the reaction, Luz kept on talking to the animals around her while petting the wolf’s fur. Not long after, she could hear a steady breath coming from the wolf, realizing it fell asleep. Luz decided to relax as well, so she rested her back on the weight behind her, seeing as the animal was huge, she wouldn't disturb its slumber as she herself fell asleep. Both of them slept through the remaining night.

Luz lazily woke up, feeling warm and cozy, still nicely tucked in the wolf’s fur. Just as she opened her eyes, she could see the first rays of morning sun streaming into the forest from between trees and feel the body behind her beginning to move as well. 

The wolf rose up, seemingly forgetting about her because when its eyes fell on her form, the wolf froze for a second before the memories from last night filtered in and recognition flared in its eyes. Moving a little closer, the wolf bumped its wet snout against the side of Luz’s head, like a greeting.

“Well, good morning to you too!” Luz said happily, petting the wolf’s head. The animal froze again, first looking up at Luz, then around them. Seeing the morning sun, its movements got a bit erratic. “You wouldn't happen to know where my house is, right? I got a bit lost last night...” Luz continued with embarrassment in her voice, seemingly not noticing the wolf’s distress.

The animal focused on Luz again, studying her for a moment before leaning in to sniff Luz’s clothes. The wolf looked her in the eye and gave a little nod. Luz, happy with that answer, stood up as well. 

“Thanks! Lead the way, friend.” The wolf gave her an eye-roll and nudged her closer with its head. “You… want me to get on your back?” A little huff. That was enough for Luz to get all excited and hop onto the wolf. 

As soon as her weight was firmly on the animals back, it started to gently jog in, hopefully, the owl house’s direction. Luz in the meanwhile started absentmindedly petting the fur again, taking joy in how incredibly soft it was to the touch. 

Luz, lost in her mind, didn't realize that they came to a stop, or that the wolf was now growling at her to get her attention until the animal decided to just sit down and let Luz slide off its back, making her yelp in surprise. “Sorry, I kind of drifted off there,” Luz apologized sheepishly. She looked around, realizing they were at the edge of the forest, right in front of the owl house.

Turning back to the animal next to her, Luz gave a grateful pet behind the wolf’s ears, as she said, “Thank you for bringing me home. I hope I’ll see you again sometime.” 

With that, the wolf turned around and ran back into the forest, much faster this time, as Luz watched it go before she herself went inside to gather her things for her first day of school at Hexside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll maybe make it into a series if I have enough time and motivation.


End file.
